A lot of compounds are known as active ingredients of noxious organism-controlling composition such as insecticides, bactericides or herbicides (Crop Protection Handbook, vol. 89 (2003), U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,812, or Crop Protection Handbook, vol. 95 (2009))